Many electronic devices, such as consumer electronics, automobiles, computing systems, and other devices associated with the computing systems, include integrated circuits to perform a variety of tasks. Accordingly, various integrated circuits may have varying configurations depending on end tasks to be performed. For example, integrated circuits may form memory chips to store data.
Integrated circuits, such as read-only memory (ROM) chips, programmable read-only memory (PROM) chips, electrical programmable read-only memory (EPROM), and the like may be used to store data. Such chips generally comprise a plurality of memory cells arranged in an array. The memory cells may be in a high resistance state or a low resistance state to store one bit of data corresponding to logic ‘1’ or logic ‘0’, respectively.